Detrás de mi
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Miércoles 31 de octubre… Día de mi muerte…El empezó a absorber mi vida, sentí como las fuerzas se me acababan, los ojos se me cerraban, el cuerpo me pesaba pero aun así yo seré inmensamente feliz sabiendo lo que hay detrás de mí.
1. Detrás de mi

"**Detrás de mi"**

¿Alguna vez sintieron pánico al pensar que hay alguien tras de ti…? Esa es mi situación tengo que voltear siempre para asegurarme que no hay nadie junto a mi pero… ¿Por qué la maldita sensación de ser observada no cesa?

-Bella déjalo ya No hay nadie aquí-insistió por millonésima vez Alice... ¿Por qué no comprende que alguien está detrás de mí?

-Es que Alice... Lo siento de verdad sé que hay algo pero... Pero ¿dónde?-dije mas para mí que para ella.

-No te metas en esas cosas-dijo volteándose y cerrando la puerta con rudeza

Mierda Estoy Sola... Bueno con esa cosa. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que esa sensación de angustia me recorrió el cuerpo Al mudarme aquí.

_Me estaba mudando otra vez de casa… Trataba de convencerme que la casa de mis padres tenía algo raro... Pero esta era la tercera vez que me sucedía. Siempre que estaba sola me sentía observada, Me sentía… seguida. _

_No… iBella! Esta es una casa nueva no hay de qué preocuparse ¿verdad?_

_Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto, me puse el pijama y me acosté a dormir. Es estúpido que a mis veinticinco tres años siga durmiendo con la luz encendida pero al menos así podre ver si hay o no alguien a mi lado. Nada no apareció nada así que iba a cerrar los ojos y me dormiría. Lo último que quiero es tener un aspecto horrible en mi primer día de trabajo. Bostece involuntariamente sucumbiendo ante el llamado de Morfeo_

_._

_-Pronto Isabella Pronto- i ¿Qué?! Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, no era la musculatura lo que sentía por que no existía era calor... Era un calor espantoso, trate de moverme pero ninguno de mis sentidos respondía, quise girarme y ver qué era lo que había a mi lado pero no podía estaba paralizada, la luz seguía a pagada... Una suave y espantosa respiración era lo que sentía en mi cuello. Quiero gritar... Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo lo único que hago es tratar de cerrar mis ojos pero hasta eso era estúpido seguía sintiendo ese maldito calor en mi cintura. Mire la pared donde estaban todos mis diplomas y fotos familiares. _

_IVamos Bella! Piensa en cosas bonitas_

_Piensa en cosas Bonitas_

_Se dice que para espantar cualquier espíritu se reza. Mi familia no era muy católica y devota pero al menos rezábamos una vez al... año creo._

_Padre nuestro que estas en los… en los… Padre nuestro que estás en los… _

_¿Qué seguía después?_

_No... No mierda_

_Ring-Ring_

_El teléfono empezó a sonar esta vez trate de moverme y lo hice pude… hacerlo corrí hasta el teléfono_

_-Bue... Bueno-dije _

_-Bells adivina que mañana iré a tu departamento queremos conocerlo al fin-dijo Rose….Rose juro que te amo._

_-Si... Si... pero no… puedes venir ahora-suplique_

_-Bella son las dos de la mañana-dijo ella_

_-Ah.., si cla... Claro te... te espero mañana-dije dispuesta a colgar._

_-¿Estás bien nena?-pregunto... Si Rose me siento maravillosa acabó te tener la sensación más espantosa del mundo._

_-Si Rose esta todo bien.l Tengo sueño Bye- colgué deprisa y encendí todas las luces, entre nuevamente a mi habitación la cama estaba tal y como la deje, la lámpara seguía encendida ¿Fue un sueño… mas bien pesadilla? Si... Eso era una pesadilla. Nada más... Aquí no vive nadie más que yo_

Desde ese día siempre es lo mismo ya no tengo mucho miedo porque de haber querido lastimarme lo habría hecho ya... Pero necesitaba saber que era...

Todas las noches que siento el mismo vértigo trato de recordad una maldita oración que me ayude pero simplemente se me olvida. Si ahorita lo repitiera lo haría perfectamente pero Mierda el rato de los ratos mi mente se pone en blanco y solo recuerdo como respirar.

No... Hoy no saldría de casa solo quiero adelantar un poco de mi trabajo y ya… Soy Isabella Swan y no hago nada más que refundirme en el cochino trabajo que paga este endemoniado apartamento.

Fui hasta la sala de estar donde me esperaban dos cervezas y muchos papeles que revisar.

**Ambato 27 de Octubre de 2012 **

**Señorita Isabella Swan**

**Sub-directora de "Panorama International"**

**Presente**

**De mis consideraciones:**

**Por medio de la presente, me dirijo a usted para solicitarle de la manera más cordial nos permita realizarle una entrevista para la revista "The Comercian" Que será llevada a cabo con su consentimiento el día 29 de Octubre del presente año a las Ocho pm en el restaurant Colony.**

**Seguro de que mi solicitud sea favorable para ambas revistas. Me despido**

**Atentamente**

**Emmet Lutz**

No sería mala idea digo yo soy una gran escritora… O eso dicen todos cuando leen mis publicaciones en la revista... ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué día es hoy? Corrí hasta agarrar el calendario y re vise

Domingo 30 de Octubre… Cinco de la tarde.

Mierda era hoy. No creo que afecte que cambie de rutina... Además me ayudara a despejarme, Fui a la bañera y me despoje de mi ropa, llene la tina con mis esencias favoritas Rosas y fresias, disfrutando del contacto de la tibia agua con mi piel me sumergí por completo. Cerré los ojos dejando que el olor me ensolviera por completo. Cuando ya estaba como una pasa, decidí salir y arreglarme tenia mucho tiempo todavía. Me envolví en la toalla, y camine hasta el espejo. Me detuve a contemplar mi rostro pálido. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, mis labios estaban un poco secos. Cerré los ojos y pase mi dedo por mis labios sintiendo su asperosidad. Abrí los ojos

Mierda

Al mirar el espejo me di cuenta que había algo detrás de mí, voltee con mucha fuerza haciendo que mi cuello doliera y terminara pisando el piso resbaloso y cayera. No importa el dolor que sentía mire hacia el lugar donde lo vi pero ya no había nada.


	2. ¿Que demonios?

**CAP II**

**"¿Que demonios?"**

No yo sé que no estoy loca... Ahí había algo... Me levante del suelo apoyándome con mis manos, Y corrí a la habitación, me cambie de prisa me maquille un poco. Pero ese era el tipo de trabajos que solo te ocupan las manos y no la mente.

Era una sobra luminosa. Juraría que era un hombre pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

Decidí dejar el tema ahí. Si le cuento a alguien me tacharía de loca. Tome mi bolso y fui al restaurant indicado.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿Tiene reservación?-pregunto el mozo

-Hmm tengo una… una cena con Emmet... Emmet Lutz-dije

-Ah sí claro el señor Lutz aun no llega pero tome haciendo en un momento le sirvo el vino –dijo llevándome a mi mesa.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había. El tener que abandonar Forks porque Charlie quería casarme con un tal Jacob Black. Tiempo después Charlie y René murieron y me dejaron su casa donde fui a vivir por unos meses pero no soporte esa presencia extraña.

Presenciar la muerte de Ángela... Por un tiempo pensé que era ella la que me abrazaba en la noche. Pero Ángela jamás me asustaría lo sé.

Alce la vista para verme reflejada en el gran espejo que se encontraba en la parte superior del restaurant. No me sorprendió verme con esa mueca horrible si no la persona que tenia a mi lado. Era la misma sombra. Y me tocaba el cabello. El también miro hacia el espejo e hizo una mueca que creo que era una sonrisa. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sus facciones no eran claras, era solo una sombra.

-Señorita Isabella- No pude reprimir el grito que escapo de mis labios haciendo que todos voltearan a verme. Fije mi vista en la persona que menciono mi nombre. Era un hombre muy apuesto. Su cabello era rizado, tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, estaba sonriendo y eso hacia que se le notaran sus hoyuelos –Lamento haberte asustado soy Emmet Lutz-dijo el extendiéndome la mano

-Be... Bella Swan-dije estrechándosela, el tomo asiento y llamo al mozo. Ambos ordenamos Salmonella y vino tinto.

Se rio de mi cuando se dio cuenta que no se tomar. Pero como había gente que consumía esto a diario, el solo ingerirlo hizo que mi garganta ardiera.

-Ya deja de reírte de mí-dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento lo siento Belly Jelly es que debiste ver tu rostro... fue tan gracioso-dijo mientras se sobaba la panza de tanto reírse.

.

.

Emmet era agradable mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, era de esas personas con las que no puedes estar serio ni un solo segundo. Cuando me entrevisto hacia una pregunta de verdad y la otra era una broma. Así que no me di cuenta cuando ya el estaba pagando la cuenta

-Bueno Emmy fue un gusto platicar contigo-dije despidiéndome, le ofrecí mi mano pero el planto un beso en mi mejilla

-No Belly yo te dejo en tu casa ¿Vale?-dijo él. No lo rebatí por que me encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Da vuelta por aquí y metete por esa avenida luego gira a la derecha –le dije mientras él seguía cantando la canción de Sexy and i know it… Era increíble Emmet era tan gracioso.

-¿A...aquí-pregunto nervioso. Ya no había ni una pizca de diversión en el.

-¿Su...Sucede algo Emmet?-pregunte

-¿Vives aquí?-insistió

-Si ¿por qué?

-Por nada creo que es mejor que me vaya Adiós bella-dijo rápidamente, no tuve más remedio que bajarme del coche y oír el chirrido de sus neumáticos cuando acelero a fondo

¿Qué hice?

Subí rápidamente a mi apartamento... Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ponerme a llorar. Nunca me había preocupado porque un chico que me rechazara digo Era Virgen pero había salido con chicos antes y era yo la que tenía que poner un alto... Emmet me gustaba y mucho.

Enojada y triste abrí la puerta de mi apartamento. Entre y la cerré de golpe, puse las llaves en la mesa y me quite los zapatos, los deje ahí y me entre a mi habitación, prendí la luz y ¿Qué paso aquí?

Todo estaba tirado… Los papeles estaban en el suelo. Los jarrones rotos, Los cuadros y diplomas estaban rotos y mojados por el agua de los jarrones… ¿Qué demonios?


	3. Nadie vino

**CAP III**

Tome el celular y llame a Alice quien en veinte minutos estuvo aquí

-Ami… ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¿Bella estas bien?-pregunto llegando a mí y tomándome de las manos... Un cansancio absoluto se apodero de mí. Ella al notarlo retiro las manos. Me di cuenta que ella no llevaba los guantes que siempre traía consigo. Era extraño que Alice que cuando Alice viniera a mi departamento jamás sonaba la puerta. A veces era como si Alice viviera aquí.

-A...Alice-susurro y una oscuridad absoluta se apodero de mi

.

.

-¿En que estabas pensando? Ya basta ella es mi amiga Edward la estas asustando… me canse de hacerme la idiota quiero que dejes de molestarla y aparecerte ante ella. La asustas. Pude haberla matado por no llevar los malditos guantes-exclamo… ¿Alice? ¿Matarme?

-Cierra la boca Alice metete en tus asuntos-exclamo una voz aterciopelada pero lejana

-Ella es mi asunto así que si no la dejas en paz hago que se mude a otro sitio. Deja de seguirla- Esta vez estaba segura de que era Alice. Espere respuesta de ese chico con hermosa voz pero no había nada, empecé a pestañear rápidamente hasta acostumbrarme a la luz.-Bella… Oh cariño estas bien-dijo ella note que traía nuevamente unos guantes

-¿Con quién hablabas Alice?-le pregunte

-¿Ha…Hablas? Con nadie Bella mira no hay nadie aquí-dijo señalando la habitación

-No yo sé lo que escuche dijiste que podrías haberme matado-dije

-Bella te golpeaste la cabeza no sabes lo que dices-dijo ella, su rostro ya no era amable más bien era como si se estuviera conteniendo

-No… Tu hablabas con alguien ¿Quién me sigue Alice?-pregunte… cada vez que yo hablaba me daba cuenta de lo incoherente que se escuchaba todo.

-Descansa Bella solo duérmete-.

.

.

Abrí los ojos suavemente… Me sentía mejor había dormido bien... Un momento ¿dije dormido? No lo seño... Esa cosa no estuvo conmigo hoy.

¿Se habrá ido?

No me importaba corrí emocionada por no haberme sentido otra vez observada, me cambie, y maquille un poco. Tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui a la editorial.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan-saludaron todos a los que yo respondí con una grata sonrisa. Espero no volver a soñarlo jamás.

.

.

-Adiós jefe-dije despidiéndome y tomando mis cosas Baje las escaleras para dirigirme a mi auto.

-Bella-oí que gritaban mi nombre, me pare en seco cuando supe de quien se trataba... Era Emmet –Bella ahí estas… ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto agitado

-¿Si claro te parece si vamos a la cafetería?-pregunte y el asintió

Llegamos y ambos pedimos un cappuccino y unas donas

-Bueno ¿de que querías hablar?-pregunte mordisqueando los bordes de mi dona

-Pues primero quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche-yo asentí –Y ¿Desde hace cuanto vives ahí?-pregunto

-Pues más o menos unos tres años-respondí

-¿tres?-dijo sorprendido creí oír algo como "¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió?"….

-¿Perdón?-dije para saber si escuche mal

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa?-pregunto el yo asentí extrañada. Hoy sabría que es lo esconde Emmet. Pagamos y ambos fuimos hasta mi casa

-Pasa-dije abriéndole la puerta el entro con mucho cuidado, empezó a evaluarlo todo, de pronto la puerta se cerro de golpe y las luces se apagaron, Grite de miedo... No... No te aparezcas-rogué, Corrí torpemente hasta las cortinas y las abrí, la luz que entraba era poca pero al menos se veía algo- ¿E... Emmet?-pregunte asustada al no verlo por aquí –Emmet!-no había nada empecé a desespérame, fui a la alacena y tome la linterna, empecé a alumbrar todo lo que podía

No estaba en el baño

No estaba en la cocina

No estaba en la sala de estar

Había dos habitaciones más pero estaban aldabadas.

Entre a la última habitación…. Mi habitación.

-iSanto dio Emmet me asustaste!... ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte al verlo parado viendo el techo.

-¿No sabes lo que sucedió en esta casa verdad?-pregunto con voz ausente

-No... No Emmet ¿Qué pasa?-volví a preguntarle el señalo el techo y alce la vista. No me había percatado que justo de donde él estaba parado había una cuerda colgando. Alguien se había ahorcado ahí.

-Este apartamento no ah sido rentado porque aquí ocurrió una de las masacres más memorables de la ciudad. Aquí vivía los Cullen. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Edward-decía el

-¿A...Alice Cullen?-pregunté llorando... No ella no podía ser.

-Si Alice Cullen mi prometida-dijo el

-Carlisle era un ambicioso jugador de fichas, Cuándo se quedaba sin recursos vendía todo lo que tenia aquí. Inclusive… inclusive su esposa. La ponía a ella como prenda y perdió Bella. Vendió a Esme pero no le importo... Alice y Edward siempre venían a mí llorando, yo los ayudaba. Un día yo vine aquí para sacar a ambos y llevarlos a vivir conmigo pero Carlisle, estaba jugando fichas con sus amigos, Me cerró la puerta en la cara

_Estaba desesperado solo oí el llanto de Alice y eso me partía el corazón, tuve que robar una escalera y trepe hasta su habitación, golpee su ventana pero no había nada, Oí como una ventana se bario y era Edward, el me ayudo a entrar a su habitación._

_-¿Edward y Alice?-pregunte asustado al no verla ahí, el no respondía su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte –maldita sea Edward ¿dónde está Alice?-grite el solo señalo la habitación continua, deje a Edward ahí y corrí a la habitación, estaba echado el cerrojo así que tuve que patearla, La música era muy alta así que el no me escucharía. Quizá hubiese sido que no entrara Alice... Mi Alice estaba siendo brutalmente violada por uno de los amigos de Carlisle, corrí hacia el infeliz y lo golpee, lo golpee hasta matarlo, Alice... mi Alice solo lloraba y estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama tratando de cubrir su desnudez_

_-Ya ya... Tskk tsk mi amor ya paso-dije abrazándola, de pronto la música s apago, Alice se tenso y se paro, no le importo que yo la viera desnuda y me empujo creí que escaparíamos pero cuando me di cuenta estaba metido en una habitación que no conocía. _

_-Te amo-susurro y me hizo oler algo. Caí tirado al piso pero podía ver… veía todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de mi Alice, el entro ahí y empezó a buscar como loco algo, Vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo y corrió hacia ella, empezó a golpearla en eso entro Edward con un bate de beisbol y lo golpeo, pensé que se había quedado inconsciente pero cuando Edward sacaba a Alice de ahí el tomo a Edward de la chaqueta y Alice cayo tirada al suelo mientras escupía sangre, Quería moverme para impedirlo pero no podía mi cuerpo no respondía y Alice fue lanzada por la ventana. Llore muchísimo Edward estaba en shock en el piso meciéndose y halándose el cabello como queriendo borrar lo que vio._

_-Ves Maldito hijo de puta lo que me hiciste hacer-grito Carlisle y salió de ahí. Creí que iría a ver a Alice pero no... El regreso… regreso con un cuchillo. Edward empezó a gritar pero nadie venia a nuestra ayuda… Nadie vino... _


	4. Se que estas detrás de mi

**CAP IV**

-Nadie lo ayudo y Edward fue asesinado al igual que Alice, escondió sus cuerpos. Después el infeliz se ahorco, este es la habitación de Alice… de Mi Alice-dijo el llorando

-Cállate… Mientes… Lo haces Alice está viva... Yo lo se... La vi Emmet Alice Cullen es mi amiga y ella está viva-grite tratando de contener las lagrimas... No Alice no esta muerta no lo está….

-Bella tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-dijo el tomándome la mano y sacándome de ahí pero era tarde…. Doce de la noche 31 de Octubre del 2012... Emmet desapareció de mi lado. Toda la habitación empezó a moverse como si fuera un terremoto, mis cuadros… Todo lo mío empezó a caerse al piso. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y cuando los abrí todo era distinto… Sonaba un canción que no conocía era muy fuerte.

Gemidos y llanto

Gemidos y dolor

Gemidos y gritos

Alice… ella estaba ahí mi pequeña Alice estaba siendo violada por ese tipo. La puerta se abrió y entro Emmet pero no era el que yo conocía… este vestía sencillamente se abalanzo al asqueroso tipo que violaba a mi Alice y lo golpeo... lo golpeo y lo mato.

Cerré los ojos... No quería verlo ya sabía lo que pasaría... No... No estaba lista…

Daba órdenes a mi cerebro de moverse pero no me hacía caso.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos...

-iAlice no!-grite pero nadie pareció oírme. Alice no...

-Ves Maldito hijo de puta lo que me hiciste hacer- No... No tenia que salvarlo tenía... Que hacerlo no podía matarlo... Se lo debía a Alice. Obligue a mi cuerpo a moverse. Llegue hasta donde el chico de cabellos cobrizos… y trate de moverlo pero mis manos traspasaban su cuerpo.

-Levántate por favor levántate- le dije... No lo hizo...

No lo hizo…

Nadie vino...

Sus gritos desgarradores partían mi corazón y mi cordura. Arrastro sus cuerpos y yo lo seguí metió a la habitación que hoy es el baño. Finalmente Carlisle se suicido.

-Bella Bella por favor Bella levantate-oi que me llamaban, me obligue a abrir los ojos -¿E... Emmet? Oh dios Lo vi todo Emmet lo vi es horrible-dije sollozando, trate de abrazarlo pero mis manos traspasaban su cuerpo, alce mi rostro y Emmet sonreía… Se paro y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios?

Me levante y lo seguí se metió al baño… Tenía miedo de entrar ahí pero Emmet sonreía... Lo hacía era Feliz.

Quise abrir el baño pero estaba aldabada, volví a la habitación y agarre la silla más resistente que encontré, la coloque de modo que el espaldar tocara mi vientre y las patas de la silla la puerta. Retrocedí unos pasos y Corrí hacia la puerta, Repetí esto tres veces más y la puerta cayó en el suelo. Se desprendí un olor nauseabundo y asqueroso. No me importo, trae de encender la luz pero no valía. Camine tratando de encontrar de donde provenía el olor. Lo encontré

Era la maldita repisa que jamás abrí por que siempre estaba con un candado. Recordé que debajo del lavamanos habían herramientas busque una que me pudiese ayudar no sabía no como se llamaba, tome la silla y me pare ahí, empecé a golpear con fuerza el candado hasta que cedió. No tenía idea con lo que me encontraría pero definitivamente… no esperaba esto. Algo cayó sobre mí... Era eso lo que apestaba, y lo tenía sobre mí.

No abras los ojos-me ordenaba mentalmente sentí algo huesudo tocas mi pierna y al diablo lo que me repetía...

Los abrí...

Lo hice... y me arrepentí...

Ante mi tenía dos cadáveres, la ropa que traía el joven estaba apolillada y descolorida. La otra sin embargo estaba desnuda. Grite y me aleje de ambos cadáveres haciendo que cayeran. Vi algo que vislumbraba en el cuello del segundo cadáver... Era una cadena Me levante con cuidado y tome la cadena con mis dedos "Alice"

_-iDiablos Alice! ¿Cuándo me dirás donde te compraste esa cadena esta preciosa?-dije tocándola con mis dedos_

_-Ya no existen Bells-dijo don melancolía_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunte_

_-Ya no las fabrican-contestó con simpleza_

_-¿Pero como la conseguiste tu?-pregunte_

_-Una larga y dolorosa historia-_

Era Alice… Mi pequeña me senté de modo que mi espalda tocara la fría pared, puse mis rodillas frente mi cara y hundí ahí mi cabeza tratando de ahogar los sollozos que salía.

-Ahora si mi amor sólo tú y yo-abrí los ojos para ver quien dijo eso... Era Alice…. No vestían nada y Emmet estaba ahí con el traje que uso hoy, tomados de la mano y sonriendo. De la nada ambos desaparecieron. Solo que daba un cadáver. Por el bien de mi salud mental Salí corriendo de ahí... Llame a la policía y denuncie el maldito caso… opero los infelices solo respondieron "Ya lo sabian"…. Policias hijos de puta.

Así que como pude suplique al sacerdote que les realizara la santa sepultura en el cementerio de Ficoa.

-Descanse en paz sus cuerpos Alice, Edward y Emmet-solloce mientras colocaba una flor en cada tumba. Me levante de ahí y sonreí

-Se que estas detrás de mi-susurre y Salí del cementerio.


	5. Miércoles 31 de octubre Día de mi muerte

**CAP V**

Años después mi jefe se jubilo dejándome a mí como la dueña de la editorial. Mi vida dio un gran giro... Ahora sabía que era lo que se escondía… que era lo que me miraba y no tenía miedo. Mande a remodelar el departamento. Los policías insistieron en que me mudara de ahí pero al final desistieron.

-iFeliz Cumpleaños Edward!-susurre poniendo un pastel en la habitación que un día perteneció a Edward Cullen.

-Gracias Bella-susurro. A diferencia de Alice y Emmet... Edward si aparecía ente mí, pero ya no me asustaba, seguía el durmiendo conmigo, aunque no podía tocarlo si sentía su calor.

-¿Ya pediste tu deseo?-pregunte

-No, porque todo lo que deseo eres tu- dijo haciéndome señas para que me levantara –Vamos a dormir Bella.-dijo el...

Ambos nos acostamos en la cama, Ahora yo tenía 26 años

-¿Lista?-pregunto el tristemente -¿De verdad deseas esto? ¿Qué este sea el fin de tu vida Bella?-pregunto.

_Era mi cumpleaños 26 Edward y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en mi cama_

_-¿Qué quieres por tu cumpleaños Bella?-pregunto_

_-A ti-susurre_

_-A mí ya me tienes… me refiero a algo que no tengas ya-insistió_

_-Una larga y plena vida contigo-_

_-No...Nono estas insinuando que te quita tu humanidad no lo hare bella tienes mucha vida por delante-grito_

_-Tú siempre decías "pronto Isabella Pronto" Estoy lista eh hecho lo que eh querido, me siento realizada como persona ero te necesito a ti-_

_-A mí ya me tienes y me tendrás siempre-dijo_

_-No Edward yo te quiero a ti ahora, quiero que me lleves contigo_

_-No lo hare_

_-Perfecto encontrare la forma-dije y me levante molesta, llegue a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua, la luz hizo que el metal de el cuchillo brillara... Tenía una idea y si Edward no venía a mí... Yo iría a Edward, tome el mando del cuchillo y la coloque sobre mi muñeca. Si me corte pero no donde esperaba, el cuchillo salió volando y golpeo contra la pared haciéndome cortar el dedo._

_-No Bella por favor por favor-suplico y caí en cuenta que había sido muy egoísta… Hice que Edward recordara la forma en la que Carlisle lo había asesinado, empecé a llorar y me odie por lastimarlo, sentí su calor rodearme. No me importaba no sentir su piel con su calor bastaba_

_-Perdón... Perdón Edward lo siento-repetía_

_-Tsk Tsk Bella ¿eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto y yo asentí incapaz de verlo a la cara.- Esta bien pero ahora no... No por el momento-dijo_

_-Quiero hacerlo en tu cumpleaños-dije con la voz ahogada –Tú siempre dices que soy tu mejor regalo y yo te quiero regalar mi humanidad-_

-No hay nada más que desea que una vida larga plena y feliz a tu lado-susurre, sentí el calor de sus labios en mi boca

-Ábrela-susurro con oz contenida. Miércoles 31 de octubre… Día de mi muerte…El empezó a absorber mi vida, sentí como las fuerzas se me acababan, los ojos se me cerraban, el cuerpo me pesaba pero aun así yo seré inmensamente feliz sabiendo lo que hay detrás de mí.

La historia se basa en hechos reales de mi vida... Bueno en realidad solo el principio. Sentirte observada es para sentir miedo... Pero más el no saber quién está detrás de ti.

_Seré cobarde pero yo me mude a la habitación de mi mama... Yo sé que hay algo en mi habitación y por ello no entro ahí más que para cambiarme de ropa._

AMBATO: Es la ciudad en donde vivo. Se encuentra en ecuador

FICOA: Es una urbanización o ciudadela

iFeliz Hallowen!


End file.
